SEPULUH TAHUN
by anniserde
Summary: Sepuluh tahun lamanya cinta itu ada antara Naruto dan Hinata.


10 TAHUN

 _Oneshoot_

 _by_ Anniserde

 _Disclaimer_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _Romance_ , _teen and_ _friendship_

 _Pairing Naruhina_

FF saya ini sudah saya publish di WP dan sekarang saya publish di FFN

AU

Hinata mengenal Naruto sejak hari pertama penerimaan murid baru Sekolah Dasar Konoha. Lebih tepatnya mengetahui satu pihak dan bukan saling mengenal. Namikaze Naruto lengkapnya, seorang yatim piatu yang langsung tercemar namanya saat terdata sebagai siswa SD Konoha. Kehadirannya menuai banyak gunjingan dari calon teman seangkatan dan para orangtua wali yang menyertai mereka.

Tidak ada yang asing dengan marga yang disandang Naruto. Semua orang mengetahuinya. Si rambut pirang putra dari Uzumaki Kushina seorang atlet terbaik karate dan Namikaze Minato seorang perdana menteri jujur pada masa itu. Masa di mana sebelum kejadian memilukan merenggut nyawa mereka berdua. Kushina menghembuskan napas terakhir setelah Naruto melihat dunia. Minato mengorbankan nyawanya saat baku hantam dengan musuh-musuh yang akan membawa kabur bayi merah darah dagingnya. Semua warga menyalahkan Naruto sebagai anak pembawa petaka, kelahirannya memakan korban pasangan fenomenal Konoha yang tak lain orang tuanya sendiri.

Naruto hidup bersama kakeknya yang sudah renta, Jiraiya. Pria tua itu bekerja serabutan demi mengais rezeki. Kehidupan mereka yang jauh dari kata beruntung memaksa satu-satunya keluarga Naruto itu bekerja hingga larut. Naruto sering mendapati gubug reyotnya sepi saat menginjakkan kakinya sepulang sekolah. Usia sangat belinya terpaksa memaknai semua keadaan dengan dewasa yang belum seharusnya. Terkadang bocah belum genap tujuh tahun itu menunggu kepulangan kakeknya hingga malam menjelang.

Hinata memandang sendu sosok kulit kecokelatan itu. Wajah bergaris tipisnya nampak kebingungan menanggapi beberapa pasang mata yang seolah menghakiminya. Dia tahu dia miskin. Sarapan pagi hanya nasi sisa kemarin dan tahu kukus. Bahkan untuk mengisi perut besok belum terpikir saat ini. Tapi Naruto tak pernah menyentuh apa yang bukan miliknya meski perutnya melilit. Dia berusaha bersikap manis, tapi warga sekitar tetap memojokkannya karena kejadian yang dia tidak paham alurnya.

Terlihat si laki-laki kecil itu menghela napas, mencoba mengabaikan situasi di sekitarnya. Langkah kecilnya mendekati papan pengumuman yang tak lagi berjubel seperti beberapa menit lalu. Matanya menelusuri nama demi nama yang tercetak di sana.

Sesaat kemudian senyumnya muncul, "Namikaze Naruto kelas 1-5!" mulutnya bergerak pelan mengikuti sederet tulisan yang ditemukannya.

Mata cantik Hinata tetap tak mau lepas dari tingkah anak itu. Kedua kaki kecilnya bergerak sendiri menuju papan pengumuman. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di sebelah Naruto.

Hinata belum berpaling dari si pirang. Binar mata Hinata bergulir dari ujung sepatu Naruto hingga rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. Tampak sepasang sepatu usang namun masih layak pakai membalut kedua kakinya. Tas sekolah yang menempel dipunggungnya pun bukan barang baru. Warna gelapnya sebagian pudar. Hanya seragam yang membalut tubuh anak laki-laki ini yang masih segar. Atasan kemeja hijau bermotif garis dipandu celana pendek polos senada.

Naruto menoleh setelah merasakan aroma shampo anggur menembus penciumannya. Dalam matanya tercantum wajah manis gadis berambut pendek, "Hai, kau di kelas berapa?" tanyanya mencoba menyapa. Melihat ukuran tubuh si gadis, membuat Naruto menarik kesimpulan mereka sesama siswa baru.

Hinata hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan bibir terbuka.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Dia sekuat tenaga menahan agar tangan jahilnya tak kambuh dan mendaratkan cubitan pada pipi bulat gadis kecil itu.

"Apa kau belum melihat pembagian kelas?" tanyanya kemudian, "Baiklah, namamu siapa? Akan aku carikan!"

Hinata menunduk dalam menyembunyikan warna pipinya yang sedikit berbeda, "Hyuuga Hinata!"

Naruto kembali menelusuri papan pengumuman, "Hyuuga Hinata...Hyuuga... Hinata... Kau ada di kelas 1-4." Jari telunjuknya berhenti pada pertengahan papan.

Hinata mengangguk, " _Arigatou_ ," ucap Hinata pelan.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya sambil tertawa lebar, "Sayang sekali kita tidak sekelas tapi kelas kita bersebelahan! Aku Namikaze Naruto! Panggil saja, Naruto!"

Hinata membalas uluran tangan Naruto. Tangan hangat Hinata menyalurkan desir halus dalam jantung Naruto. Perasaan bahagia yang tak terlukiskan. Jabatan tangan tanda perkenalan mereka dihentikan tepukan lembut pada bahu Hinata. Seorang bocah kakak kelas meraih tangan Hinata dan menyeret Hinata bersamanya. Bocah laki-laki beberapa tahun di atas Hinata itu, melirik Naruto remeh. Tatapan tajamnya terlempar sebagai salam perpisahan.

Naruto melambai ringan menyaksikan Hinata menjauh. Ternyata di antara banyaknya mata yang memojokkannya, ada sepasang lavender cantik yang menerima uluran tangannya.

Naruto miskin, barang-barangnya usang, pakaian hariannya kumal dan menu bekalnya hanya tahu kukus dan nasi keras sisa kemarin. Hampir seluruh penghuni kelas seangkatannya menjauh. Dia hanya beruntung mendapat beasiswa hingga lulus sebagai penghargaan atas kemenangannya pada perlombaan lari jarak pendek setingkat taman kanak-kanak. Selain kemampuan olah raga yang unggulan dan keahlian hitung kilat, Naruto tak memiliki kelebihan yang pantas dilirik.

Selama enam tahun mengenyam bangku pendidikan dasar di Konoha, bocah pirang berantakan serupa preman itu tak menunjukkan kehadiran makhluk lain di sekitarnya. Terkadang nampak beberapa waktu bersenda gurau bersama dua pembuat onar, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Naruto lebih memilih menghibur jiwa raganya dengan caranya sendiri. Latihan rutin menambah kemampuan alat gerak bawahnya setiap istirahat tiba. Selepas mencapai lima belas putaran, anak itu tumbang di tepian lapangan dengan tawa lebarnya. Perut lapar melipatgandakan kenikmatan pada menu monotonnya tiap hari. Nasi dan tahu putih kukus. Tanpa disadarinya, keunikan tingkah lakunya bagai magnet bumi yang menyedot perhatian si gadis kecil.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tak saling bertegur sapa setiap berpapasan. Naruto bagai angin melewati tubuh Hinata begitu saja sedangkan Hinata si pemalu selalu mencermati pijakannya saat melangkah. Hinata pikir Naruto melupakan perkenalan mereka bahkan wajah Hinata karena nihilnya interaksi keduanya.

Sampai pada skenario hidup memaksa mereka bersua. Ujian akhir kelulusan sekolah dasar menentukan masa depan bocah-bocah beranjak remaja ini. Nomor ujian Naruto terdaftar tepat setelah nomor Hinata. Mereka dilekatkan oleh takdir dalam satu baris bangku ujian.

Hinata melirik Naruto ragu. Bocah yang menggeliat di bangunnya itu mendadak memutar wajahnya. Cengiran secerah mentari siang menyilaukan mata Hinata, "Hai, Hinata!" sapanya.

Deg. Hati Hinata berdetak semakin cepat. Kepalanya mengangguk kaku membalas sapaan Naruto. Kuncup mawar dalam khayalan Hinata bagai terguyur embun pagi. Merekah indah bersama kesejukan.

Naruto melirihkan suaranya, "Hinata!" panggilnya sambil melambai memberikan isyarat agar gadis itu mendekat.

Hinata molongokkan kepalanya sembari menautkan kedua alisnya, "Ada apa, Naruto _kun?"_

Naruto melingkupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Saat ujian ilmu sosial nanti, minta contekan ya!"

Hati Hinata mencelos. Ternyata Naruto menyapanya hanya untuk suatu tujuan. Sebelum Hinata sempat memberikan respon, empat guru pengawas ujian menghambur ke depan kelas. Keduapuluh peserta ujian akhir bergegas membenahi posisi mereka dalam ruangan medium itu.

Neji berlari menyongsong Hinata yang menampakkan batang hidungnya di balik pintu gerbang sekolah dasar Konoha. Pemuda kelas delapan Konoha Junior High School ini tersenyum menatap sepupunya yang nampak lesu seusai menyelesaikan hari terakhir ujian kelulusan ini.

"Apa ada yang sulit dengan ujian hari ni, Hinata _sama_?" sapa Neji peduli, "Kalau anda yang mengerjakannya pasti semua tidak ada masalah. Anda telah belajar keras!"

Secercah cahaya menyinari lengkungan manis wajah Hinata, " _Arigatou_ , _niisan_! Tapi jangan panggil aku Hinata _sama_ , aku ini adik sepupu, Neji _nii_! Selain itu aku tak ingin ada yang tahu tentang keluarga kita!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Neji tertawa renyah, "Anda putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi _sama_ , bangsawan dan saudara jauh kaisar! Bahkan ladang bisnis ayah anda merata di negeri ini. Sudah selayaknya saya menghormati seorang putri pewaris utama begitu pula dengan Hanabi _sama_ putri kedua!"

Hinata protes, "Tapi ayah kita saudara kembar, Neji _niisan_!"

Neji tetap menggeleng keras kepala.

Hinata kesal. Kakinya mengentak sebal meninggalkan Neji.

Neji segera menyamai langkah gadis kecil itu, "Maafkan saya Hinata _sama_!" pinta Neji melas.

Hinata membuang muka, bertingkah marah.

Neji membelai kepala Hinata, "Baiklah, akan saya coba ya!" Akhirnya Neji berpura-pura mengalah untuk mengakhiri suasana tak nyaman ini, "Mulai sekarang anda harus mempersiapkan diri, karena akan mengikuti Hiashi _sama_ pindah ke Suna. Anda pasti senang akan berkumpul kembali dengan Hanabi _sama_ yang lebih dulu tinggal bersama tetua di sana!"

Hinata mendadak murung. Meninggalkan konoha berarti tak lagi bisa memandangi Naruto dari kejauhan. Dia hampir lupa, ayahnya akan membangun tambahan jaringan bisnis di kota itu. Kemungkinan dalam waktu lama tidak akan menengok Konoha. Hinata tak peduli kemana kakinya akan menimba ilmu. Toh kehidupan sekolahnya tak sarat kawan. Hinata menikmatinya sendiri. Hanya satu dua teman sekelasnya yang terkadang mengobrol saat istirahat siang.

Satu tahun sudah Hinata mengukir cerita membosankan harinya di Suna. Suna tak sesejuk Konoha yang tersembunyi di antara bukit dan pepohonan rindang. Suna lebih kering dan panas. Gedung Suna Junior High School membutuhkan lebih banyak pendingin. Namun anak-anak seangkatannya jauh lebih hangat dari bayangan Hinata. Sebut saja Ten-ten, gadis blasteran hongkong ini lebih pantas bergabung dengan _badboys_ daripada menikmati semilir angin di bawah rindang pepohonan saat makan siang. Apalagi bila seorang gadis pemalu di sebelahnya. Sebanyak mata memandang mereka, hanya menggeleng heran.

Tenten meletakkan sumpitnya. Telapak tangannya membelai perutnya yang penuh, " _Arigatou_ , kau sudah membawakan aku _bento_!"

Hinata yang masih berusaha menelan makanannya, mengangguk ringan.

Tenten merebah di atas dedaunan kering. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya berupa hamparan lapangan sepak bola kosong berselimut hijau, "Ternyata menyenangkan berteman dengan anak perempuan!" gumamnya.

Hinata menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya, "Bukannya kau sendiri anak perempuan?"

Tenten tertawa lebar, "Ya begitulah...!" sahutnya cuek, "Paling tidak aku bukan cewek yang suka mengejar-ngejar anak-anak nakal berwajah tampan itu!"

Hinata tertawa kecil. Rambut selehernya bergoyang ringan.

Tiba-tiba Ten-ten beranjak dari rebahannya. Kepalanya melongok ke arah lapangan sepak bola sekolah. Matanya menyipit, mencoba memastikan sosok kulit eksotis dan rambut nyentrik di tepian lapangan. Gerakan betisnya melesat cepat hampir mencapai satu putaran lapangan. Seragam kemeja bergarisnya tampak kusut di balik jas gelapnya yang berkibar. Dasi polosnya tak terikat pada posisi yang seharusnya. Benda panjang itu bertengger manis melingkari kepala pirangnya. Tubuhnya lebih dari tinggi rata-rata anak usia _junior high_.

Hinata menautkan alisnya, "Ada apa, Ten-ten?"

Jemari Tenten terulur pada sosok yang telah menyelesaikan putaran keduakalinya, "Aku tak pernah melihatnya, sepertinya murid baru!"

Mata Hinata menyelidik jemari temannya. Sorotnya jatuh pada penampakan pemuda tinggi. Seketika bola mata lavender melebar seolah bijinya akan melonjak keluar. Hawa surga dan rasa ragu nampak melebur jadi satu. Debaran tak percaya merambat jantungnya.

Hinata segera membawa langkahnya mendekati anak laki-laki yang sudah melampaui empat putaran. Ten-ten hanya melongo diabaikan Hinata.

Hinata tertatih mengikuti gerakan lincah si anak pirang, "Tunggu, Naruto _kun_!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya memaku di tempat beberapa saat. Kemudian memutar searah jarum jam. Mata biru cerahnya melebar terkejut. Nampak gadis berambut gelap itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

Mulut Naruto menganga, "Hinata?"

Hinata menata kembali napasnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto menghapus tetesan keringat di keningnya. Terik mentari memantulkan kulit kecokelatan Naruto dipadu dengan aliran peluh. Laki-laki ini nampak maskulin di mata Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku mendapat beasiswa di sini. Aku baru tiba istirahat ini lalu untuk membunuh waktu sepertinya berlari keliling lapangan tak buruk!"

Hinata mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana kakekmu?"

"Kakek ke sini bersamaku dan akan mencari pekerjaan baru!" sahutnya sembari mendongak menantang sang surya. Sebelah tangannya melindungi matanya, "Kau tahu kan Hinata, aku miskin dan tak sanggup membayar sekolah. Setahun di Konoha _junior_ , aku terpaksa mencari tambahan untuk membantu kakek!"

Hinata menelan ludah kelu. Matanya berair mengetahui kehidupan Naruto tak juga membaik.

"Sekolah dimanapun tak masalah asal bisa gratis dan kebetulan Suna _Junior_ membuka kesempatan itu!"

Hinata menggosok tetesan air yang melintasi pipinya.

Naruto mendesah, "Maaf, aku menceritakan hal yang seperti ini!"

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat telinganya menangkap suara benda yang hampir mendarat di sekitarnya. Benar saja, bola sepak hitam putih siap melandai di atas mahkota indigo Hinata. Tanpa kompromi, Naruto membawa betisnya terbang dari satu tolakan lalu meraih bola dalam lengannya.

Naruto mendarat mulus di belakang punggung Hinata.

Suara deheman ringan membuat dua teman lama ini menoleh. Nampak sosok angkuh Sasuke menatap mereka tajam, "Wah, wah, ada yang mau pamer!" celetuk tuan tampan kaya raya itu. Mulutnya mendecih remeh.

Pertemuan pertama dua laki-laki ini, perlahan mengubah pola pikir Naruto. Titik balik kehidupan Naruto baru akan mulai. Rasa penasaran Naruto pada teman yang ternyata satu kelas dengannya itu, menghadapkan si pirang pada adegan dunia layar kaca yang tersesat di dunia nyata. Adegan perkenalan tokoh serba sempurna yang memiliki segalanya. Naruto mengagumi kehidupan Sasuke yang tak bercela.

Keberuntungan kali ini tak kunjung menempel pada Hinata. Hinata tak juga dapat satu kelas dan berdekatan dengan pujaannya saat tahun ketiga ini. Namun persahabatan mereka semakin manis dan memabukkan cinta pertama Hinata. Simpati dan empatinya menjelma menjadi kekaguman dan berbuah cinta. Naruto yang mencintai kesendiriannya mengubah kebiasaannya. Mengintip Sasuke menjadi kegemarannya hingga kelas tiga. Mulai dari mengintip cara belajar Sasuke di perpustakaan hingga memergoki tempat persembunyian pangeran sekolah itu saat bosan. Naruto juga memaksa _badboys club_ Sasuke menerima kehadirannya. Hingga pada suatu ketika, Naruto terperangah menyaksikan aksi kapten tim basket itu memukul mundur lawan. _Dunk shoot_ andalannya selalu mematikan langkah musuh.

Sifat tak mau kalah Naruto muncul. Merasa berbekal kemampuan tubuhnya yang gesit, dengan bodohnya dia menantang orang nomor satu di sekolah. Tantangan adu cepat lari jarak pendek. Menganggap Sasuke saingan itu bagaikan bunuh diri. Naruto selayaknya berkorban jiwa, raga, harta dan nyawa untuk sepadan dengan putra pemilik stasiun televisi terbesar nasional. Tanpa perlu menyaksikan pertandingan, para penggila Sasuke sudah memastikan kemenangan pangerannya. Tapi kemenangan yang tak memuaskan hasrat Sasuke. Kekalahan Naruto tipis bukan telak.

Tantangan bodoh Naruto mengantarkan minat pembimbing klub basket pada sosok ceria itu. Tanpa syarat, Naruto dipaksa menjadi rekan Sasuke di lapangan. Pemahaman teknik basket Naruto nihil, tapi ketangkasan kakinya menjadi daya tarik pelatih di sekolah. Hanya hitungan minggu beberapa teknik sulit dalam dunia basket berhasil Naruto genggam.

Naruto membutuhkan sepatu basket yang layak. Permintaan itu tak mungkin diutarakan pada sang kakek yang selalu kepayahan saat pulang malam. Dia harus menghasilkan uang tanpa membebani sang kakek yang sangat rapuh. Beberapa restoran dia sambangi, hanya sekedar buruh cuci peralatan makan tak masalah. Namun mereka selalu menolak halus dengan alasan tak mau mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata meminta Hidan, orang kepercayaan ayahnya, menyambut lamaran kerja Naruto dengan syarat hanya bertugas saat malam dan hari libur. Hinata memohon pada Hidan untuk menyimpan rapat aksi tuan putrinya ini.

Naruto semakin gemilang dalam tim basket sekolah bahkan secara rahasia klub nasional mendekatinya. Sepatu barunya yang layak memuluskan langkahnya. Hinata selalu setia menemani Naruto berlatih. Keberadaan sahabat terbaiknya, membuncahkan semangat di dadanya. Apalagi makanan kecil dan sebotol air mineral yang tak pernah lupa disodorkan gadis itu padanya.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata di pinggir lapangan, " _Arigatou_ Hinata!"

Hinata tersipu malu.

Namun keceriaan Hinata tak melangkah jauh saat retina Naruto menatap sosok lain. Seorang model pakaian remaja yang tengah naik daun dan menaruh minat pada Sasuke. Model jelita merah muda ini, sering menampakkan sosoknya di sekitar Sasuke. Gadis ini bukan penghuni Suna _junior high_ , namun tak pernah absen menghujani Sasuke dengan perhatiannya.

Naruto kesal. Dirinya kembali kalah dari Sasuke. Kali ini menyangkut kaum hawa. Kekalahan yang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Mereka dua sosok yang bertolak belakang. Jika Uchiha Sasuke tenar maka Namikaze Naruto tepar. Jika sasuke terkenal maka Naruto tercemar. Jika sasuke bersama Sakura sang jelita Naruto hanya bersama sahabat pemalunya.

Hinata menatap miris jendela kelasnya. Nampak Naruto memandang teduh sosok Sakura yang tengah memeluk lengan Sasuke. Kali ini Hinata tidak mau hanya menonton. Hiinata bertekad menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Hening merajai setelah beberapa saat lalu perasaan Hinata terungkap di hadapan Naruto. Lapangan basket sunyi sepeninggal para anggota klub sekolah. Tersisa Naruto dan Hinata dengan galau luar biasa.

Naruto menghela napas, "Maaf, Hinata!" Naruto mengawali jawabannya yang membentuk firasat buruk dalam kepala Hinata, "Aku butuh gadis sempurna untuk mendukung karirku. Aku tak mau terus-terusan diremehkan si _teme_. Kau buka tipe kekasih yang kuinginkan, Hinata!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga ludahnya terasa asin, "Apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Aku ingin Sakura menjadi kekasihku!"

Kandas sudah perasaan terpendamnya. Hinata meremas rok lipit selututnya, "Baiklah, Naruto _kun_!" sahut Hinata menahan tangis, "Menjadi sahabatmu saja sudah cukup untukku!" suaranya serak.

Naruto melipat lengannya, "Aku punya satu permintaan!"

Hinata mendongak dengan mata bertanya-tanya.

"Aku minta jangan tunggu aku lagi saat berlatih Hinata!" Naruto menutup kalimatnya sebelum melangkah menjauhi kebisuan Hinata dalam deru angin yang menusuk. Selanjutnya hanya isak tangis yang mengalun disertai hembusan bayu.

Naruto tidak hanya menolaknya namun menyuruhnya hengkang dari dunia pria Itu. Sisa hari-hari Hinata di Suna _Junior High_ terasa pahit dilalui tanpa keberadaan Naruto. Hinata memutuskan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Bersembunyi saat melihat penampakan Naruto dari jauh atau tak berkeliaran selama jam istirahat. Sakit hati dan cintanya dibawa berkelana hingga Suna _Senior High School_. Berharap tak menemukan Naruto, mereka malah berada pada kelas yang sama. Kali ini berada dekat Naruto bukanlah lagi sebagai keberuntungan. Mereka dalam satu ruangan namun seperti orang asing yang tak saling mengenal.

Hinata mengajukan pindah sekolah, ayahnya menolak. Pria tegas itu tak mau Hinata jauh dari pengawasannya. Seperti halnya Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura juga berada pada areal gedung sekolah yang sama. Tapi Hinata sedikit lega karena dua sejoli tanpa kejelasan status itu berbeda ruang kelas dengannya.

Sasuke tetap berperan sebagai pangeran. Namun kharismanya dilawan oleh aura dingin lainnya, Sabaku no Gaara. Si gelap dan si merah sama-sama nomor satu. Keduanya berpotensi menimbulkan ledakan penggemar yang brutal. Paling penting, keduanya sama-sama kosong. Belum ada cinta yang mengisi. Kemungkinan hal ini tak berlaku pada Sasuke yang selalu menempel Sakura. Tapi siapa yang tahu isi kepala liar Sasuke. _Badboy_ sulit ditebak.

Ulah para fans membuat keduanya pernah merasakan sanksi tegas bersama. Ribuan surat cinta per harinya tak hanya merusak kebersihan tapi juga memperkeruh suasana hati Tsunade Senju, selaku kepala sekolah. Alhasil, pengiriman surat cinta akan dijadwalkan dua kali dalam seminggu. Hari senin agenda untuk sasuke Uchiha dan hari kamis jatah Sabaku no Gaara. Akan ada tandon kosong besar menanti para penggemar di depan loker pujaan. Dua lelaki tampan itu terpaksa membayar Naruto sebagai tukang sortir surat mingguan. Hanya surat dari gadis yang memenuhi persyaratan akan lolos ke tangan pangeran. Naruto masa bodoh, asalkan dia dapat komisi.

Ino membanting tubuhnya ke bangku, "Gagal lagi!" keluhnya.

Hinata menatap teman sekelasnya itu dari balik majalah kulinernya, "Ada apa, Ino _chan_?"

Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan kedua lengan mulusnya, "Hari senin Sasuke tak memilih dan sekarang Gaara pun tak memilih lagi!"

Hinata menutup majalah, "Kau memberi surat cinta untuk mereka berdua?"

Ino memandang Hinata, "Semua murid perempuan juga begitu. Kecuali kamu saja Hinata!" sahutnya enteng, "Apalagi jika ada Menma Uzumaki di sekolah kita!"

"Menma?" gumam Hinata mencoba mencari nama itu dalam memorinya tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Dia anggota termuda klub basket nasional. Akhir-akhir ini sering diperbincangkan tapi identitasnya masih misteri!"

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya, "Lalu untuk apa kau memberi surat pada banyak laki-laki?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Ino meremas rambut pirangnya, "Astaga Hinata! Siapa yang tak mau jadi pacar salah satu pangeran sekolah? Apalagi atlit tenar seperti Menma!"

Hinata mengangguk-angguk, "Ah, benar juga!"

Ino mendekati wajah bulat Hinata. Bibir tipisnya menyeringai, "Kau tidak mau coba, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng kuat, "Aku mencintai orang lain!" jawab Hinata malu.

Ino terbahak keras, "Palingan juga cowok pirang yang hobi kerja serabutan itu!" celetuknya.

Wajah Hinata merona. Padahal tak ada gerakan mencurigakan yang pantas menjadi bukti ucapan ini. Bagaimana gadis berkuncir kuda ini mengetahuinya. Mungkin Ino pernah memergoki Hinata sedang mengamati Naruto dari bangkunya

"Tapi dia menolak, Ino _chan_!"

Ino melotot. Matanya meneliti penampakan Hinata. Wajah bulatnya yang imut, pipi gembilnya yang mulus, rambut indigonya yang sepinggang, kulit putihnya yang halus. Mana mungkin mata para lelaki berpaling darinya.

Ino mengepal, "Dasar pirang _baka_!" geramnya, "Baiklah, Hinata! Pokoknya senin dan kamis selanjutnya kau harus mencoba peruntungan!"

Hinata menggeleng kuat, "Aku... Aku tidak bisa menulis surat cinta!"

Ino menjentikkan jarinya, "Biar aku saja yang membuatnya. Aku hanya meminjam namamu pada akhir surat dan luar amplop!"

Hinata menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya mengangguk menyetujui. Biarlah, toh juga nasib surat gadungan itu tak ubahnya surat lainnya. Dihempaskan begitu saja oleh para pangeran.

Enam bulan terakhir, pekerjaan memilah surat penggemar dua bosnya menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya Naruto membumihanguskan ribuan kertas beramplop di sana. Ya, satu-satunya nama dalam tumpukan tiap minggunya meresahkan kerja jantungnya. Rasa sesak dalam aliran darahnya yang coba dikuburnya justru membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Cinta pertamanya yang menjungkirbalikkan dunia kecilnya. Perasaan laknat itu hadir beberapa tahun silam dan telah diusir namun tak pernah mau beranjak hingga saat ini. Kenyataan tentang siapa sebenarnya gadis itu membuat Naruto ingin pingsan dengan hati terbelah.

Entah untuk keberaparatusnya, amplop dengan nama itu muncul kembali, membuatnya kebingungan mencari tempat mengamankannya. Selama ini Naruto menikmati kerja sambilannya ini saat istirahat hingga nama itu mulai muncul setengah tahun lalu. Naruto ingin berhenti, tapi itu justru memudahkan dua laki-laki sok tampan-menurut Naruto- memangsa kelinci putihnya.

Pintu gudang ruang kerja Naruto terbuka. Muncul seringai kecil sang Uchiha, "Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan yang memenuhi persyaratan?"

Gerak cepat, Naruto segera menyelipkan surat di telapaknya ke dalam saku celana.

Sasuke memicing, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya curiga.

Naruto melambai ringan di depan mata Sasuke. Badannya meliak-liuk dua arah, "Tidak, aku hanya sakit pinggang!" sahutnya cengengesan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Ingat! Surat yang masuk ke lokerku harus dari gadis yang... Tidak berisik, berkulit putih, cantik, berambut panjang dan lembut!"

Naruto tersenyum hambar, "Baiklah... Baiklah!" sahutnya bosan. Kalimat yang sama sudah kedua ratus kalinya dia dengar keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan sialnya Gaara pun tak ada beda.

Sasuke kembali menutup pintu gudang dan menghilang meninggalkan bunyi debam yang nyaring.

Naruto menghadang langkah Hinata pada pertengahan lorong sekolah seusai alaram akhir kelas berdering. Naruto tak dapat menyimpan raut marahnya yang membuat keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis Hinata. Setelah hampir satu tahun mereka dalam kelas yang sama, inilah kali pertama Naruto berhadapan dengan Hinata. Mereka tak pernah terlibat percakapan sebelumnya apalagi masalah. Hanya saja cinta Hinata tercampak saat tahun ketiga Junior High.

Naruto mendekat dengan aura negatif. Hinata gemetar memeluk tas sekolahnya.

"Katakan!" Suara berat Naruto mengeram menahan kesal, "Katakan kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan memberikan surat pada Sasuke dan Gaara?"

Hinata membuat satu langkah mundur, "Aku...!"

Naruto gemas menyaksikan mimik ngeri Hinata. Tangan kekarnya mencengkal pergelangan tangan Hinata. Mata merahnya mendekati wajah Hinata yang menunduk, "Kau menyukai dua laki-laki sekaligus? Menggelikan! Apa jangan-jangan kau mau balas dendam padaku?" tuduh Naruto kalap hingga tak peduli telah menyakiti gadis itu lebih dalam.

Hinata menggeleng. Air asin meleleh dari pelupuk matanya.

Naruto meloloskan sebuah amplop kucel dari saku celana seragamnya. Amplop berukir nama pengirimnya itu dipamerkannya di depan mata Hinata. Sesaat kemudian emosi Naruto melumat amplop itu menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Oh, begitu cara mainmu?" sindir sebuah suara bernada dingin di telinga Naruto. Keterkejutan Naruto menghilangkan refleks bagusnya. Dia harus mengalah pada lengan kuat yang menariknya cepat ke dinding lorong.

Pemuda bermata kelam itu menekan dada Naruto, "Katakan di mana kau sembunyikan barang-barang itu?"

Naruto menantang mata itu. Bibir seksi itu menyeringai.

Geram mendapat tatapan remeh Naruto, Sasuke menyeret langkah rekan klub basket sekolah seumur hidupnya ini menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah tempat deretan loker ditata. Sekali dorongan, tubuh Naruto terlempar dan menghantam loker pribadinya.

Hinata menyusul langkah besar Sasuke dengan panik, "Naruto _kun_!" cicitnya.

Naruto bangun dengan tertatih. Jas dan celana panjang seragamnya kusut.

Sasuke berkacak pinggang, "Buka, Naruto!" telunjuknya mengarah pada lemari di belakang punggung Naruto.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya ogah-ogahan. Dirogohnya kunci digital lokernya dari saku jasnya. Tangannya terhenti di depan mesin gesek mungil itu. Rasanya ada rantai besi membelit pergelangannya. Satu tarikan napas, pintu lokernya terbuka setelah 6 digit nomor teridentifikasi.

Naruto segera membentengi kepalanya dari hujaman berpuluh-puluh amplop surat cinta. Semua barang mengenaskan itu memasang nama Hyuuga Hinata di salah satu sudutnya. Dua pasang mata di belakang punggungnya hanya terdiam menganga.

Hinata menelan ludah. Dia tak menyangka Ino akan sebrutal ini menciptakan surat cinta atas namanya. Bahkan si punya nama tak tahu menahu apa yang tertoreh pada isi amplop itu. Tak heran Naruto murka tapi reaksi itu membangun kembali setitik asa dalam kalbu Hinata. Wajah mungilnya merona.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya lalu meraih beberapa lembar amplop yang terjatuh. Bibir tipisnya menyeringai, "Seharusnya kita sudah berkencan sejak lama, Hinata _hime_!"

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Pupus sudah usahanya selama ini. Kumpulan surat terkutuk itu tetap jatuh pada genggaman Sasuke. Naruto merasa sudah tak ada lagi yang dilakukannya di sini. Dia memutuskan hengkang dari suasana rumit ini.

Langkah Naruto berhenti sejenak saat tubuh Hinata tepat di sampingnya, "Hari minggu pagi di gedung basket kota. Jelaskan semuanya!" bisiknya nyaris senyap. Hanya Hinata yang mendengarnya sekaligus merasakan napas Naruto di tengkuknya.

Naruto berlalu menyisakan aroma maskulin bercampur keringatnya. Hinata meremas roknya gugup.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke mendekat, "Kau harus tanggung jawab, _hime_!" celetuknya sembari menimang-nimang amplop dalam tangannya, "Minggu pagi bersiaplah! Pengawalku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan bertemu di suatu tempat!"

Hiashi menolak permintaan putrinya tegas. Larangan keluar rumah minggu pagi ini membuatnya frustasi. Atasan kemeja tunic dan jins skini sempurna membalut tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai seperti biasanya. Dompet bertali melintasi bahunya. Semua persiapannya bertemu Naruto sia-sia saat ayahnya menatap murka dirinya. Apalagi alasan pengekangan ini hanya karena seorang bungsu Uchiha. Hiashi lebih menaruh percaya pada putra rekan bisnisnya daripada pemuda tak jelas yang tengah menunggu Hinata.

Kumohon ijinkan aku menemui teman sekelasku!" Hinata bergelanyut pada lengan Hiashi.

Hiashi melirik putrinya, "Bukannya kau ada janji dengan Sasuke?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Ini hanya sepihak!"

Hiashi melipat lengannya, "Lalu kau akan bertemu siapa?"

Hinata menghela napas panjang, mempersiapkan mentalnya akan sesuatu yang lebih sulit dari ini, "Namikaze Naruto, teman sekelasku!"

Hiashi terpaku sejenak. Keriput di dahinya semakin menebal, "Namikaze?" ulangnya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Mata Hiashi memicing, "Apa dia dari Konoha?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi tapi kali ini dengan gerakan lemah. Hatinya mendadak cemas. Jika ayahnya mengingat nama itu, Hinata takut tak diperbolehkan mendekati Naruto. Pandangan penduduk Konoha yang negatif padanya semoga tak menular jalan pikiran Hiashi.

Tiba-tiba Hiashi tersenyum tipis, "Pergilah, putriku! Temui pemuda itu! Biar Sasuke _tousama_ yang urus!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Seperti sebuah sihir, ayahnya mendadak luluh, "Kenapa, _otousama_?"

Hiashi memutar tubuhnya. Pandangannya menerawang langit-langit ruang utama kediamannya, "Ayah anak itu... Mendiang perdana menteri, Namikaze Minato pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku sewaktu dia masih bertugas sebagai kepala markas besar kepolisian!"

Hinata mengayuh langkahnya sepanjang trotoar kota sekuat tenaga. Paparan masa lalu keluarga Naruto memenuhi otaknya. Bukan hanya ayahnya, namun keluarga Hyuuga berhutang nyawa pada orang tua Naruto. Bayangkan, jika Hiashi tewas pada baku hantam saat itu, para Hyuuga akan terlantar. Bisnisnya akan carut marut karena kehilangan pemimpin yang bahkan belum menghasilkan pewaris. Kakek Naruto sengaja bergelut dengan kemiskinan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa cucu tunggalnya. Selepas meninggalnya kedua orang tua Naruto, terjadi kekacauan perihal harta sang perdana menteri. Keputusan Jiraiya hidup kekurangan terbukti menjauhkan Naruto dari ancaman.

Hinata mempercepat lajunya saat bangunan gedung besar semakin nampak di retinanya. Hinata berhenti tepat di pintu masuk gedung. Sunyi yang terlihat tanpa gegap gempita pertandingan yang terdengar.

Hinata menghapus peluh di lehernya. Kakinya kembali melangkah melewati celah pintu utama. Bunyi pintu bergeser memantul di seluruh ruangan. Mata Hinata menatap kekosongan di dalamnya. Namun terlihat sosok berambut hitam jabrik berdiri tenang di pertengahan arena basket. Hinata mendekat diiringi bunyi gesekan _flat shoes_ -nya.

Punggung tegap pemuda itu yang dilapisi jaket oranye menghadap Hinata. Sebuah nama tercetak pada permukaannya. Menma. Nama yang pernah disebut oleh bibir tipis Ino. Seorang atlet basket baru bintang masa depan.

Hinata mendekat, "Menma?" Hinata masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Pemuda tinggi itu memutar tubuhnya. Sekarang Hinata mengerti kenapa Menma masuk daftar pencarian para penggemar pria tampan. Pahatan wajahnya sempurna. Surai gelap jabrik dan matanya merah menyala.

"Kau terlambat Hinata!" sindir suara berat itu. Suara yang sudah membekas di jantung Hinata.

Hinata membungkam mulutnya, "Naruto _kun_?"

Naruto mendekati si gadis manis, "Kau kira siapa?" sahutnya, "Memakai ini semua membuatku gatal!" keluhnya menggosok sudut matanya.

Hinata masih ragu jika Menma dan Naruto orang yang sama. Hinata menunduk, "Maafkan aku, ayahku sempat menahan. Butuh waktu meyakinkannya. Selama ini aku tak pernah keluar sendirian tanpa Neji nii."

Naruto menghela napas, wajahnya mengkilap oleh peluh. Rupanya belum lama pertandingan berakhir. Keringat Naruto belum mengering sempurna, "Lalu apa yang bisa kau jelaskan tentang surat itu?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "Bukan urusanmu! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku bahkan pernah menolakku!" jawab Hinata sarkasme, "Bukannya Naruto kun menyukai Sakura, kenapa mengurusi suratku?"

Wajah Naruto menegang. Kepulan asap menguap dari ubun-ubunnya. Tangannya mencengkeram kedua bahu Hinata, "Kau pikir aku tidak terluka harus terpaksa menolakmu? Aku memendam perasaan bodoh ini hampir sepuluh tahun lalu! Aku patah hati dan hatiku hancur saat mengetahui kenyataan siapa dirimu!"

Hinata membisu

"Aku pembawa sial dan miskin! Kau putri bangsawan! Aku tersiksa menekan debar laknat ini. Mencoba menjauhimu malah membuatku semakin gila dan takdir seolah mempermainkanku. Aku tak bisa jauh dari peredaranmu! Semuanya semakin menyiksa saat kau ikut-ikutan memberikan surat cinta pada dua orang gila itu!"

Hinata menelan ludah, "Lalu Sakura?"

"Apa kau pernah melihatku bersama gadis itu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tapi matamu berbinar menatapnya!"

Naruto melepas cengkeramannya, "Semua pria akan kagum pada kecantikan gadis itu. Lagian dia pacar Sasuke!"

Hinata melongo. Tanda tanya bertambah di otaknya, "Lalu kenapa Sasuke mengajakku kencan?"

Naruto menguap, "Sasuke sudah memutuskan Sakura karena gadis itu mendekati Menma!"

Hinata menginjak sepatu Naruto kuat-kuat, " _Baka_ , sama saja Menma dan Naruto! Kau mempermainkanku ya!" Hinata mengentak-entakkan kakinya kesal dan menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto menahan lengan Hinata, "Dengar Hinata, aku tidak menyukai gadis yang mendekati Menma tapi aku mencintai gadis yang mencintai Naruto!"

Hinata terdiam.

Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata Hingga menghadap dirinya, "Aku serius Hinata! Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu!"

Hinata menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, "Tapi Sakura...!"

"Jangan pedulikan Sakura dan Sasuke lagi... Biasa mereka putus nyambung begitu. Tingkah mereka cuma cari perhatian satu sama lain. Mungkin karena sibuk dan jarang bertemu! Besok palingan akur lagi!"

Hinata mengangguk paham.

Naruto menarik dagu Hinata, "Mulai sekarang Hinata dilarang memberikan surat cinta pada siapapun! Mengerti!"

Hinata tergagap, "Tapi Naruto kun, Ino yang menulisnya dan hanya meminjam namaku!"

Naruto menowel hidung mungil Hinata, "Itu juga tidak boleh!"

Hinata tertegun, "Naruto kun..."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Naruto tertawa lebar, "Aku tahu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu!"

End

Terima kasih telah membaca. Mohon saran, kritik, dukungan.

Maaf jika banyak kekurangan di sana sini.


End file.
